The Coffee and Cappuccino
by Ichageek
Summary: Di sebuah kedai kopi di pagi hari, ia menemukan seseorang yang tanpa ia sadari selalu menarik perhatiannya, sejak senyumannya di awal pertemuan mereka. Ia ingat jenis kopi apa yang dia minum, di mana dia duduk, apa yang dia lakukan. Semuanya terekam jelas dalam ingatannya, sementara ia selalu mencuri pandang dan berharap perasaannya tersampaikan. AU/SasuSaku. Little bit fluffy.


Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh di bawah ini bukanlah milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya dari Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

The Coffee and Cappuccino

Haruno Sakura menyesap _cappuccino_ rasa _mint_-nya yang sudah habis seperempatnya, meletakkan kembali cangkir berukuran sedang berwarna putih dengan label kedai kopi langganannya itu di meja, di mana ia sedang duduk sekarang. Wangi yang menguar dari cappuccino miliknya menambah apik pagi Sakura, ia selalu menghabiskan paginya di tempat ini sambil menyantap dua potong _croissant_ dan sebuah novel yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kemarin. Jarum arloji milik Sakura kini sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas, sebentar lagi orang itu datang, pikirnya.

_Orang itu_. Pemuda tinggi tegap berkacama gelap yang menyembunyikan sepasang iris gelap yang seperti memiliki kekuatan magnet di dalamnya, berusia sekitar pertengahan dua puluhan dengan jaket jeans yang selalu digunakan pemuda itu ketika mengendarai motor sport-nya yang di parkir dekat air mancur, di mana pemandangan tersebut lah yang Sakura temui tiap pagi dari sofa yang ia duduki di sudut kedai kopi tersebut.

Sakura tidak benar-benar mengenal pemuda tersebut sebenarnya, tidak dalam perkenalan langsung. Ia tahu nama pemuda itu, Sasuke, atau setidaknya begitulah teman-teman Sasuke yang terkadang datang bersama pemuda itu memanggilnya. Sebut saja Sakura seorang penguntit, ia tidak mendebatnya, karena kalau ia yang disuruh untuk melayani Sasuke, maka pemuda berambut cepak itu tak perlu susah-susah menyebutkan pesanannya. Sakura sangat hapal pesanan yang setiap pagi Sasuke pesan.

Secangkir kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula dan sebuah _sandwich_ dengan tambahan tomat, atau terkadang juga ditambahan kentang goreng. Lalu kemudian pemuda itu akan duduk tepat di meja di seberang Sakura, pemuda itu duduk di sofa yang menghadap Sakura sambil membaca majalah _sport,_ yang pemuda itu ambil dari tumpukan majalah dan koran baru dekat meja bar. Menakjubkan Sakura begitu menghapalnya, bukan?

Hampir tiga minggu ini Sakura melakukan kegiatan yang rutin ini di kedai kopi dekat tempat kerja barunya setelah lulus kuliah dua bulan lalu. Yah, Sakura memang beruntung bisa cepat mendapatkan kerja begitu selesai kuliah tidak seperti beberapa temannya yang sampai sekarang masih mencari di sana sini. Tapi lupakan itu, kembali saja pada Sasuke yang sekarang tengah mengambil sebuah majalah sport bergambar motor balap dengan _headline_ yang bertuliskan '_The Doctor is Back!_'.

Jantung Sakura nyaris copot ketika pandangannya tanpa sadar bertemu dengan iris gelap Sasuke, cepat-cepat Sakura kembali menekuni novelnya yang terabaikan sejak Sasuke masuk. Bicara tentang novel, ya, sebagai alibi untuk menutupi matanya yang selalu diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Sasuke, Sakura menggunakan novelnya yang tak berdosanya sebagai alat alibi. Tentu saja ia sangat malu jika ketahuan diam-diam menaruh perhatian pada pemuda yang nyaris ia tak kenal sama sekali.

Menyesap cepat-cepat _cappuccino_-nya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melanda Sakura, ia nyaris tersedak karenanya. Dengan takut-takut Sakura melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya, ia sungguh malu dengan kebodohannya barusan. Tampaknya Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, pemuda itu memang terlihat mengulum senyum namun mata Sasuke tak lepas dari majalahnya, entah apa yang lucu dari tulisan tersebut yang jelas Sakura bersyukur, meski entah kenapa ia juga sedikit kecewa ketika merasa tidak diperhatikan sama sekali.

Sakura kembali memandangi pemuda itu sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja sementara sebelah tangannya memegang selembar halaman novel yang masih tetap statis di halaman seratus tiga, tangannya yang sebelahnya lagi menopang dagunya. Kalau dilihat-lihat pemuda seperti Sasuke yang terlihat cukup mapan dengan motor mahalnya dan teman-teman yang terkadang mengelilinginya jika mereka berkumpul, ia bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau Sasuke adalah semacam bos dari teman-temannya. Rasanya ditilik dari gaya pemuda tersebut itu juga, sepertinya sangat besar kemungkinan Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih, lagipula Sakura sering mendengar teman-temannya mengolok-olok Sasuke dengan menyebutkan nama-nama perempuan yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai atau senyum miringnya yang terkesan agak congkak.

Meski begitu Sakura tidak bisa menghilangkan kesan pertama pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, ketika Sakura baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kedai pada pagi pertamanya sebelum bekerja, ia bertemu Sasuke yang juga hendak membuka pintu kaca kedai kopi tersebut. Sakura yang tengah dalam keadaan gugup-gugupnya karena akan bekerja tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke saat itu, map-map yang berada di tangan Sakura berjatuhan, juga sebuah novel Sandra Brown miliknya yang tinggal menyisakan beberapa lembar halaman sebelum ia tamatkan pun ikut terajatuh dan menimpa kaki Sasuke.

Bukan pertemuan menyenangkan sebenarnya bagi Sakura, memalukan iya. Tapi kelembutan pemuda itu yang dengan baik hati membantu Sakura memunguti barang-barangnya. Begitu Sasuke mengambil novel miliknya yang ia batasi dengan pembatas Keropi kesukaannya, tanpa disangka-sangka pemuda itu membuat suara seperti semburan tawa tertahan. Sakura hanya terkekeh malu sambil bergumam maaf pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat kemudian hanya mengucapkan 'tidak apa-apa' dengan suara baritonnya, entah mengapa Sakura akhirnya memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya melenggang masuk ke dalam kedai tanpa menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

Kemudian hari berikutnya Sakura yang datang lebih dulu sekitar lima belas meint sebelum Sasuke, akhirnya bertemu pandang lagi dengan si pemuda yang tampak tak mengenalinya lagi. Tapi entah sejak kapan akhirnya kegiatan seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanya tiap hari. Hanya seperti itu interaksi yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka namun meninggalkan kesan berarti pada Sakura. Terkadang Sakura merasakan kesepian pada diri Sasuke, dan ia pun bertanya-tanya apa itu gerangan, namun akhir-akhir ini Sakura tidak pernah lagi mendapati ekspresi tersebut dari Sasuke, hingga Sakura membuat kesimpulan sendiri bahwa pemuda itu baru saja jatuh cinta. Yah, begitu lah kebiasaan Sakura, suka menarik simpulan sendiri.

Sakura nyaris terlonjak dari duduknya ketika ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja bordering, "astaga!" pekik Sakura tak terbendung, sedetik kemudian ia menyesali mulutnya yang telah menarik perhatian sekitar setengah pengunjung kedai yang kini menatapnya heran. Sakura menyengir entah pada siapa sebelum akhinya mengangkat telepon genggamnya dan menempelkannya pada telinga kanannya sambil menekan tombol terima.

Suara Ino dari seberang telepon langsung menghampiri telinga Sakura, "sedang apa melamun di sana, Sakura?" Sakura melotot terkejut, ia langsung celingukan mencari intetas Ino yang entah di mana. Kemudian ia menemukan seorang gadis pirang terang sebayanya tengah melambaikan tangan pada Sakura, Ino berdiri di dekat pohon tak jauh dari air mancur di luar kedai. Ino tengah nyengir kuda padanya sekarang, Sakura hanya mendengus keki.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sana? Kenapa tidak masuk saja sih?"

"Sepertinya akan cukup memalukan jika berada di sana mengejutkanmu yang tengah asyik melamun memandangi seseorang." Sakura yakin Ino tengah mengoloknya dengan nada menggoda sekarang, wajah Sakura terasa panas sekarang.

"Ti… tidak." Sergah Sakura gelagapan, "tunggu di sana, kita berangkat bareng."

Sakura segera mematikan sambungan ketika mendengar jawaban Ino. Ia segera memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas selempangnya yang buluk, segera berjalan dengan agak tergesa meninggalkan kursinya. Sakura sama sekali tak berani menatap Sasuke sekarang, karena ia merasakan tatapan yang mengarah padanya dari pemuda itu.

.

.

"Jadi yang mana orangnya?" Tanya Ino dengan semangat sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura yang duduk di 'sofanya' di kedai kopi pagi ini. Satu tarikan napas panjang keluar dari bibir kecil Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan novel di mejanya.

Sejak Ino mendapati Sakura menatap diam-diam Sasuke kemarin, teman dekatnya di kantor yang juga seumuran dengannya itu memaksa untuk ikut, kata Ino, dia ingin melihat sosok sangat hebat untuk bisa memikat Sakura yang terkesan tertutup dan tak begitu tertarik percintaan.

"Dia belum datang," jawab Sakura dengan malas, ya, ia sendiri berpikir haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan Ino barusan. Sakura merasa bodoh sekarang, lebih bodoh saat ia melakukan kesalahan pada presentasi pertamanya di kuliah dulu. Lihat saja kini Ino malah menampakkan senyum menggodanya, seperti apa pun jawaban Sakura pasti tidak akan berdampak baik bagi reaksi Ino setelahnya. Untuk kali pertama Sakura tidak menyukai teori aksi-reaksi.

Tepat ketika Ino hendak mengeluarkan godaannya pada Sakura, lonceng yang terletak pada atas pintu kedai kopi tersebut berdenting. Sontak Sakura menoleh, kebiasaan buruknya yang mendatangkan bencana bagi dirinya saat ini. Namun detik kemudian Sakura membelalakkan matanya, sementara sebelah tangannya mengepal erat cover novel di atas meja. Ia merasa ada setumpuk batu yang terlempar ke arahnya saat ini.

"Dia?" Tanya Ino agak terkesiap, entah karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang memang terbilang tampan atau melihat pemuda itu tengah digandeng mesra oleh seorang wanita seperti model dengan tubuh proposional dan berwajah cantik. Sakura merasakan tatapan Ino yang mencoba menilai mencari jawaban, dan untungnya Ino mengerti dengan ekspresi di wajah Sakura hingga tidak perlu meminta jawaban lagi. "Apa wanita itu…?"

"Mungkin saja, tidak heran sih."

Ino melirik Sakura cepat yang kini sudah kembali mematutkan diri pada novel, mencoba pura-pura tak ambil pusing. Ino berdecak, "bagaimana bisa kau sesantai ini? Belum tentu wanita itu kekasihnya, Sakura."

"Demi tuhan, Ino! Tentu saja tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak menoleh wanita seperti itu kecuali dia buta. Lihat bagaimana wanita itu mengalung mesra dia!" bisik Sakura dengan nada kelewat tinggi sambil menutup novelnya keras hingga sedikit menimbulkan dentuman dan menyentakkan Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ino menatap Sakura iba. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, _please_. Aku… aku tidak apa-apa."

Tentu saja Sakura berdusta, bagaimana ia bisa baik-baik saja melihat pemuda yang ia taksir diam-diam selama hampir satu bulan ini, tengah bergandengan dengan wanita yang sama sekali bukan tandingan Sakura. Ino tentu saja juga menyadari perasaan Sakura sesungguhnya, karena kini perempuan berambut pirang itu hanya terdiam dan melepaskan pandangan dari Sakura ke arah Sasuke yang tengah membuat wanita itu tertawa sekarang.

Saat itu juga Sakura beranjak dari kursinya seraya mengemasi barang-barangnya dan mengajak Ino untuk pergi dari sana. Baru kali ini Sakura mengerti mengapa teman-temannya saat SMA dan kuliah dulu bisa sampai menangis tersedu-sedu ketika patah hati. Karena Sakura saat ini tengah menahan keras perasaan kecewa dan marah yang membuncah hingga ingin menangis sekarang.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berulang kali menatap arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan dengan gusar, sudah seminggu lebih ia tidak melihat gadis dengan novel-novel tebal yang selalu duduk di hadapannya, kursi sofa paling ujung yang kini malah diduduki sepasang kekasih bodoh yang mengumbar kemesraan mereka di ruangan publik begini. Sasuke sengaja selalu menempatkan dirinya di meja ini karena bisa lebih mudah menatap diam-diam gadis bermata cerdas itu diam-diam dari balik majalahnya, bukan untuk melihat kekonyolan seperti sekarang.

Tapi sejak gadis berambut merah muda—yang menurutnya indah—itu membawa temannya untuk pertama kali setelah selama ini Sasuke mulai memperhatikan dia, tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehadiran si gadis. Entah kenapa ia melihat gadis itu tampak bersitegang dengan temannya saat itu. Padahal tepat hari tersebut kakaknya, Karin, yang terus menyatakan melihat perubahan pada dirinya dan menyebut-nyebut itu sebagai tanda orang jatuh cinta, memaksanya untuk melihat gadis yang telah memikatnya selama sebulan ini, tapi kemudian Sasuke merasa perasaannya akan kandas begitu saja tanpa pernah mengenal gadis itu.

Sasuke merasa benar-benar konyol sekarang, tidak pernah sebelum-sebelumnya ia merasa sesulit ini untuk berkenalan dan menarik perempuan, tapi kenapa gadis itu lain? Sampai-sampai ucapan konyol Karin saja ia percayai, 'tanda orang jatuh cinta', yang benar saja, Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta sebelumnya dan ini semua terasa aneh baginya.

"Yo, Sasuke!" seruan seseorang dari belakangnya membuat Sasuke menoleh cepat, ia tahu betul suara siapa ini, Naruto, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekedarnya sambil melambai lesu. "Kenapa, Teme? Tumben lesu begini, belum makan?"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, "jadi setelah kau tidak menggunakan otak, sekarang matamu juga kau abaikan?" sahut Sasuke sarkastis yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar oleh salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi kenapa? _Cewek_? Sudah, nanti malam ikut kami saja karaoke. Banyak _cewek_ cantiknya lho."

Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh temannya itu, dia malah dengan santainya menyesap minumannnya. Sasuke mendengus, entah sejak kapan ia jadi malas bermain dengan perempuan-perempuan lain, ia pernah mencobanya dua minggu yang lalu, tapi hasilnya ia malah tidak bisa melupakan bayangan gadis yang bahkan namanya saja belum ia tahu itu. "Aku tidak ikut."

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke, kali ini tatapannya menginterogasi dan mencoba mengorek ketidakberesan yang kemungkinan terlihat pada Sasuke. "Tumben." Kata Naruto akhirnya sambil mengedikkan bahu ketika tak dapat menemukan keanehan yang ia cari. Sasuke hanya memainkan alisnya.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah kehilangan harapannya untuk bertemu dengan gadis _Cappuccino_ itu, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Sasuke tidak melihatnya dan akhirnya memutuskan berhenti datang ke kedai kopi itu tiap pagi mengharapkan gadis itu datang lagi.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi kedelapannya setelah absen dari kedai kopi langganannya itu, Sasuke akhirnya datang lagi. Ia benar-benar butuh kopi hitam di sana, ia merindukan wangi kopi yang terasa berbeda dari kopi-kopi lainnya yang pernah ia coba. Sasuke sempat mencuri pandangan ke tempat yang selalu gadis merah muda itu duduki, tapi kosong, di kursi lainnya pun juga tidak ada. Sasuke mengantri sambil membaca pesan yang baru masuk ke ponselnya, tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"_Cappuccino_ rasa _mint_-nya satu." Suara perempuan di depannya yang terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke yang dengan segera merebakkan kerinduan yang selama ini ia tahan, tanpa sadar Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Wajah _gadis_ yang selalu ia tunggu hadirnya tiap pagi itu menatapnya dengan terkejut, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum—senyum lebar yang hangat. "Maaf, nona, apa kita bisa duduk bersama?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, namun perlahan senyum lembut yang akan selalu Sasuke suka itu terpahat di wajah Sakura, "tentu."

"Ah, Sasuke."

Masih tersenyum, gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

.

.Tamat.

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa

.

Sampai jumpa

.


End file.
